User talk:Stormwalker00
ACDCTNT Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Refrain from vandalism. Next time you vandalize an article, you will receive a ban.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm! Whats up..... 'The Infamous Captain Bonehead' 19:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! If you continue to vandalize the follow page(s): '' Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, your actions will be reported to an Administrator of the Wiki. Please read the rules and terms of the wiki for more information on page vandalization, and have a wonderful day! 19:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ohai You need 13 more edits, Stormeh. From an otter, ReyesDe Ponies You are welcome! ~Le Sparkly Otter Profanity warning Da Signature Here it is! I made it stormish as you wanted. User:Stormwalker00/Signature2. Dont forget to put this code into the signature box under "My Prefrences" which can be found in the menu with the Log Out button in the top right hand corner. Code: Regards, ReyesDeLuzWiki Oscars Chairman 05:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Le blog Hi thar ReyesDeLuzWiki Oscars Chairman Keyloggers Tell your parents, maybe call the police, get that thing off your PC. Re:Chat Ban Its just for a day. Its the rules, I cant be biased. 01:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I think in like 10ish minutes? 17:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Finished Skin Here's your skin. It's a little rough, but then again, it's my first female skin. Here ya go: 05:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hang in there... Morgan.. i haven't have much time to say everything i wanted to.. but this may be the only time for awhile that i can... I love you, always have, always will.. Forever and ever. I assure you, everything is going to be just fine.. Whatever you know, what ever happened.. i want you to know that its going to be all right.. and i have information.. that could sky - rocket our relationship.. but i cannot discuss it here, as people off the wikia, are stalking this message.. You have to have hope my love.. have hope.. and wait.. please.. Wait.. i will return.. and when i do, i hope to reseume our friendship. Believe in us my love.. and when i return i have some great news for i have found someone who will help us. (: Hold in there my love.. wait.. believe, love.. ~ William B. P.S. F&E (: o_o..... Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" what he said ^ Sven Daggersteel, GM of British Co. Elites Hey Hi, this is Luckey. I just wanted to tell you Doom is Jason Brawlmartin. He's been bugging me too. Okay, bye. Warning Stormy.... Please do not post pictures with inappropriate references. Please be sure to review our Rules again so that way we aren't forced to take action against you. Just doing my job is all as much as we'd all love to post such type of pictures. :P 15:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) PS The picture that you posted was the "To Thine Window.." one. Hey Storm, Its Nate :P Hey Storm... Hey, could you whitelist me on Pears server? I want to help, I own a server muself. Im BestMinerGavin Whitelist Hey, cod you whitelist me now? Thx Apologies To Make Hey.. Listen everyone. Let me first off by saying.. I'm Sorry. Yes i know.. Really Corny right..? Haha, sure if you wanna look at it like that way.. But let me steer you into my perspective of it real quick.. I am sorry. I know half of..well.. Mostly everyone on this wiki doesn't like me. I'm not going to point out names, because well.. I guess that would be wrong. But. I know i can be a real ass.. And if i ever am that way to you, know that i am sorry.. I guess thats how am i am, I honestly think I'm Bi- Polar so if anyone wants to stress or add onto that theory, its fine.. I already know i am. But anyways back to my point. I feel like.. I'm that "One Guy." I can tell when i walk into chat some of you care to say Wb, or well only few REALLY do care or really mean it as in " Hey welcome back to chat buddy, missed ya" Mostly its everyone trying to be nice.. I look at the interactions you have with between most of you people, and i honestly really am jealous of that. I wish i had that with you guys more often. I can't really give out examples because i don't want to be "Incorrect" on who interacts better with who, so where just going to have to hope where on the same page together and try and get the whole picture. I come on chat, and honestly feel left out, so i try and just try to fit in.. I guess? I go to far on my joking.. In the end.. My fault.. I know.. Im sorry.. I don't realize how much damage i'm causing until the end when i sit back down at the end of the day and relax for once. To Elizabeth, I'm sorry for my rudeness to you.. I did it to aggravate you and annoy you intentionally.. And i'm sorry.. I am.. Garland, sorry for being a real ass to you in that conversation earlier.. I write this with my deepest sincerity. Goldvane, Dent, I am sorry for my mistakes in the past with my profane language and etc.. I apologize.. I really am.. Blademorgan.. Honestly it hurts me to hear were not best friends anymore. It really does, you are one of my most trusted friends on the game, and still continue to be today.. Even if you don't realize it or want to be.. I'm sorry jason.. I cant really address anyone else specifically because i don't think i should, but i may in PM soon.. But.. Anyways..To The wiki. I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior.. For all i've done.. And not realizing it until the very end. I guess i'm just a horrible person like that.. But anyways, if you took the time for reading this.. Thank you. And Thank you Storm Dear for posting This <3 If its any constellation, i am currently thinking about deactivating my account soon and going inactive.. 1. I guess its time to move on, its all going slowly.. 2. I don't think i really fit in as well as i thought i would.. I've lost and created to much damage already, i don't think i should annoy this wikia anymore. I was planning on writing this even more so before all this happened, but i guess i lost track and sight of things and once again let lose my rage, and for again and hopefully the last time. I'm Sorry. "Guess there is a line in which you cannot cross. The only person i have to blame is myself, and boy is that embarrassing..." ~William haiiz not sure if youll see this but if you do, i finally started writing the play about that caribbean republic and you have finally made your first apperance :P just thought you should know :D 07:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sparkly Otter Stormy I can change the song on this page. Just tell me whichsong you want and I will add it :P